The Children Of The Night
by Yo it's Alex. Fox
Summary: Night, a pikmin who lives in Leaffall, taking care of a shop for his family when two strange winged pikmin walk into the marketplace. After seeing them, he decides to go ask about their wings and learns about a subspecies of pikmin; The Children Of The Night. (Thumbnail found on Unsplash /photos/NljTy5Y15JM])


_**Warning before we start:**_

****This is in the Land Of Seasons au. (Info page coming soon) So content includes:****

-Pikmin being independent from captains. They also have villages, are able to speak, have homes, run farms, and so on.  
-Pikmin evolving to be "the next humans" of the world.  
-Pikmin being able to asexually reproduce and have kids. Therefore, kids and families.  
-Basically, the times of the games are far past so the world isn't fully the same.

There's also darker, 'edgier', themes alongside magic and such.

If you don't like these, then please don't read this story or any other from this au. Thank you.

__It's cold...__

__It's getting dark...__

__Why am I not scared...? __a blue pikmin asks himself as he ate the nice salad he was given. __It's dangerous...but, yet...beautiful...__

Pikmin are still afraid of the night, even centuries later. It's a mixture of instinct and the fear parents give their kids from things such as stories and fairytales to scaring them into fearing the great darkness. Though, some might be born without the fear and others may have not been taught to be afraid.

Night was one of these pikmin. He wasn't born with the fear. His name came from the first thing he did; wander off and staring the night sky and his markings*; black stars.

This had been a subject he was always interested in and the fact everyone tried to stop him just made him more fascinated.

But, one day, some strange pikmin wandered into Leaffall...winged pikmin. But, they weren't your standard wings. They were large, bat-like wings. Plus, they might've been hybrids; both had a yellow's ears and one of them had a red's nose. No one seemed to care about the wings. They just blended into the crowds. It was almost like they were being ignored.

Night wanted to know who they were. He watched them for hours from his father's shop. He rarely left the shop to explore; he lived here. He's seen everything.

After a while of watching, he got up, placed the now-empty bowl to the side, and decided to look for them.

Luckily, they were still there. Though, it was rather late; sunset when he began, now almost fully night.

"Uh...hey...is it okay if I ask about your wings...? I've...never seen pikmin with those kinds of wings before."

The pure-yellow decided to answer first. "Of course! It's not often you-"

"How _dare_ you show interest in night-dwellers!" a pikmin from the crowds runs over to the trio. "They're evil beings that were created by the evil god of shadow! You're pathetic for even wanting to!"

Night was taken aback. The wingeds looked over.

"We don't _speak_ of the god's name!" another one shouted. "Night children don't follow the shadow god! They don't look like his followers! They don't look like night children!"

The yellow/red sighs. "Come with us," she told him before walking away.

As the two pikmin from the crowd fight, the three walked away into the darkness.

"Does this happen a lot?" Night asked.

"Not really. Only the ones who are extremely afraid of the dark god, or whatever."

"Dark god?" Night asked, confused.

"It's some evil god not many people know or care about much. You just have to not wander far from villages and you will be safe. But there's stories of our kind, the Children Of The Night, being made by him. If we were, we rebelled and left a long, long time ago," she explained to him.

"Oh..." He looked at the sky; night. No way he could head back with the fight happening just nearby... __Fuck...night...Dad must be looking for me...__

"Want us to bring you back?" the yellow/red asks. "Though, the fighting may last for a long time."

Night thought about it... "So...by Children Of The Night, that means you live out at night?"

"Yep. That's how we got our name."

"Where do you go at night? How do you survive?"

"It's a long story."

"Are you gonna ask to come with us?" the other night child asked.

Night kept quiet. "...y-yeah-"

"That's fine with me! Right, Nocturne**?"

She stared at her for a moment. "I guess? But I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Hm...good point."

"Yeah...Dad might get worried..."

"Is your dad a cool person?" the yellow asked.

"Yeah...he is..."

"I got an idea," Nocturne spoke up. "We will fly you to your dad, then you can ask him about us, and if he says yes, we can fly you to our place. How does that sound?"

Night thought about it for a minute. __Would dad even let me...? ...we were always told to be afraid of the night...but...I wanna explore it... ___"_Sure."

"Alright! Let's go!" She walked over and picked up*** Night and flew away, Nocturne following behind.

"So, where's your home?"

"I'll let you know if I see it! It's a bit far but just keep going forward and I will tell you if I see it!"

"Okay!"

They soared across the sky, watching the town below.

Night had never done ANYTHING like this before. He loved seeing the city from up above.

It wasn't that busy as it was night, but there were some lights lit up to help the ones still left out. It was a beautiful sight.

It didn't take long for Night to spot his house. "I see it!" he points at it. "Its right there!"

"Got it!" She flew down and landed in front of it. The house looked rather nice and one for a large family.

The yellow sat Night down.

"We'll see you tomorrow! ...wait, what's your name?"

"I-it's Night...!"

"Night?"

"Mhm! I was named for my markings...!" He didn't want to tell the full story.

Nocturne didn't believe him, but the other did.

He's probably lying...lying to sound cool.

"What a cool name!"

Thank you!"

"You're welcome! I'm Fox** and this is Nocturne!" She pointed at her friend. "We'll see you tomorrow! Bye, night!" She ran off to fly.

"Bye!" He ran inside.

Night!" A pikmin ran over to him. It was his dad. He hugged him. "I was looking for you!"

"Don't worry! I'm fine!"

"Looks like it! But don't you dare do that again!"

"I know, I know...but I'll tell you when we have dinner!"

"Alright. But it better be a good excuse." He laughs a little. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

"Me too!"

"We'll let you know when dinner's ready!" He walks back into the kitchen.

"Okay!" He runs upstairs and into his room.

He shared his room with two of his many sisters and brother. His family was nice and large. Everyone either helped with the farm or with the store. He chose to work at the store, selling the crops. He knew he wasn't meant for farm life. ...perhaps he's meant for something more? Who knows.

He laid down on his bed. The rooms were split into three sections, each wall painted to show who's side it was with the door's wall being painted to be a mix of all three colors. Night's side was painted with blue, black, and whites to match the sky. He was making the money to move out. It was better than taking the little to nothing the family had as a whole.

__What should I bring? h___e asked._ He looked at his nightstand. __Maybe a bag...? ...can she carry a bag? ...she has to...but...what in it?__

He got up and started packing some goods.

It wasn't too long before a voice yelled for him: "Dinner's ready!"

Night threw his bag on the bed and headed downstairs, running into the dining room.

"I'm here!" he said, taking his seat.

Me too!" a sister said. "Me as well!" Another said.

His family was mostly girls; five sisters and two brothers, including Night. His younger brother was his best friend. They grew close as the only boys growing up. Most of the sisters left and the two that stayed were ones that were also making money like Night was doing.

It was a nice dinner; some potatoes, vegetables to eat and a large slice of bulborb meat.

"So," his dad spoke up. "You went missing today and you said you wanted to tell us. What's up?"

"Well...I...I met these two pikmin...I saw they had cool wings and I never saw a pikmin with those kinds of wings so I asked them about it...then these people yelled at me when I asked about some shadow god...so they got us out of there and we talked...they offered to show me the way to their place so I-"

"No!" his mother interrupted. "Why are you trusting strangers you just met?!"

"Well...-"

"Don't you remember that it's dangerous!?"

"Calm down!" his dad spoke up. "I know you're worried...but Night is an adult so he's able to do as he pleases...let him speak."

"Thank you...but they said they will take me to see their place...so I took their offer and so I wanted to ask if it was okay...I don't mind taking the risk...besides...they seem nice and they might know about night stuff..."

"It doesn't sound safe," one of his sisters chimes in.

"Mhm. You should stay here," his mom replies.

"Let him make a mistake," his dad tells them. "Its better than letting the thought of missing an opportunity haunt him forever." Besides," he looks over at him. "You said something about them being related to the night?"

"Mhm! That's why I wanna go!"

"Well, alright. It's your choice now. I'll let you go. I wish you luck, kid."

He perked up. "Thank you!"

His mom sighed and started to eat, annoyed but he's right.

"Now let's dig in!" his dad said, excited as ever.

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Night and his brother headed into their room.

"That trip sounds cool!" his brother tells him.

Night went right back to packing. "I know! I'm looking forward to it! But I gotta pack stuff first...what should I pack? I got a flashlight, a blanket, pillow, sweater to keep me warm if it's cold...a picture. A lot of things."

"Sounds like you got pretty much everything! Got a weapon?"

"Mhm. A pocket knife."

"Okay! _Now_ you got everything!"

Night lays down, setting the backpack next to his bed. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Night, Smore**."

"Goodnight!"

Tomorrow will be the start of something great...he knows it. He hopes his mom was wrong.

__*Markings and strange coloring are optional for this au. Though, the Night Children's wings are not.__

__**Names not yet final. Up for suggestions.__

__***As seen in the games, blue pikmin can throw pikmin out of the water. Including purples. So why wouldn't other type be able to do that?__


End file.
